


All I got was roses

by Dokkebi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Bargaining, Blood Drinking, Crossdressing, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Multiple, Prostitution, Thief Han Jisung | Han, Violence, vampire king Lee Minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokkebi/pseuds/Dokkebi
Summary: Minho is the king and leader of a coven of vampires, after decades of serving to keep the peace between the clans his existence becomes as dry as the stone that surrounds him, until a stuttering mess of a thief shows up offering a bargain.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	All I got was roses

Minho entered the throne room, a big space with high ceilings built deep in the mountain.

  
One more day that he had to decide the fate of the criminals and wrongdoers the villages around sent to be dealt with.

  
A smart deal he supposed. After he put an end to the war between the vampire clans that terrorized the humans they started paying tribute to his coven by sending the scum of society, so his kind wouldn't have to feed on the population.

  
His coven wasn't all the big, but the humans didn't know and would often send way more prey than they needed to survive, most would end up as servants or slaves in the mines.

  
The grand doors opened, Chan his second in command and most beloved friend entered followed by a line of chained prisoners.

  
Minho didn't care to look, not much changed from the hundreds of times he had done this before. He knew they would have similar expressions of fear, despair or totally blankness in their faces, they knew what waited them or had an idea of it. They knew that none of those sent to the mountain were ever seen again.

  
After decades the job became rather dull and one hardly found any will to bother at all.

-/-

Fuck me, Jisung thought, what a great day to get caught pickpocketing. Kneeling on the torch illuminated stone floor the shackles at his hands and feet weighed a ton, he wondered if they would be taken off before or after he was dead. Damn it, he usually would have been more careful but he was too worried keeping an eye on his friend whoring himself around those stinky rich men they stole from to survive.

  
Jisung needed to think, he just needed a window of opportunity anything that would give him a tiny window of opportunity to get away, it was what he did for a living after all, stealing was all about taking advantage of seemingly impossible chances.

  
The young prisoner's eyes roamed his surroundings not raising his head much, nothing seemed to be useful at the moment, the whimpers of the sad fucks beside him echoed through the big empty room, not exactly helpful to make him think clearly.

  
He could feel the seconds tick by taking away his chances to survive. He barely noticed when something had started to happen.

  
"Crime?" A voice asked without intonation.

  
The guard that had brought them here looked at a small notebook.

  
"Murder"

  
"Food then"

  
Jisung finally raised his head to see the figure sitting on the huge elevated throne in the center of the room.

  
The man there had his legs crossed while casually leaning on one arm of the seat, his side profile was sharp yet when he turned, he had a small almost delicate face. He was dressed in a red silk shirt, a single thread tied at his neck, small hands bearing rings that probably costed more than half the village, one resting in his lap the other playing with the earring dangling from his ear.

  
He was beautiful if Jisung cared to admit to himself At that moment of panic, beautiful and bored out of his mind.

  
Jisung realized that the stranger was repeating the same question for every person.

  
The crime would be stated by the guard, the bored man would pass a sentence and another guard would take the person away immediately after.

  
Jisung tried to sneak a look at how many were left before his time finally came. Two. Two people separated him from his sentence. Fuck.

  
He was fucked and he would die by the decision of a bastard that was utterly uninterested to even look at them.

  
His nerves were electrified, his breathing was coming in short puffs through his nose, Jisung couldn't think of anything he could do to save his neck. The guard came to stand beside him next.

  
"WAIT"

-/-

Minho's wandering thoughts were broken by the prisoner's hoarse scream. He slowly turned his head to look at him.

  
He was the last one remaining to be judged, dirt smudged his round cheeks, black hair almost covering his wide eyes. He was young Minho assessed, the clear desperation making him hyperventilate.

  
"Crime?" He asked not taking his eyes from the young man.

  
"He's a petty thief, was caught picking the pockets at some grand ball while serving drinks" Chan informed him.

  
"I see".

  
"PLEASE, IT WAS NOTHING... I can pay for it"

  
Not many had the nerve to speak to him or speak at all for that matter.

  
"Minho, what's the sentence for this one?"

  
The king ignored Chan, tilting his head Minho focused fully on the thief.

  
"How?"

  
"Huh?" The man on the floor asked stupidly.

  
"Minho?"

  
"I'm asking how would you pay for it?"

  
"I-...I-...I can work, I can do anything you want me too, you can have me"

  
"I can have you already if I want to"

  
Chan opened his mouth to protest, but the prisoner beat him to it.

  
"I suppose that's true" he said swallowing dry "but have you ever thought about having consent??"

  
At the throne Minho blinked rapidly raising one eyebrow, the guard stared at Jisung like he had grown another head.

  
"Pardon me"

  
"Well...sure, I guess you can force me to do whatever...but...wouldn't be much better if you had consent? It's like...exclusive and and nontransferable...and a great premium benefit"

  
At this point Jisung was just a stuttering mess, he honestly had no idea what he was even saying anymore, but it must have worked 'cause the pretty man turned to his guard.

  
"Chan you may leave us"

  
"But Minho...the prisoner..."

  
"I'll deal with him"

  
"That's not..."

  
The guard named Chan was silenced when Minho turned a sweet smile on him.

  
"Yes Chan?"

  
"No...nothing Sire"

  
"Good"

  
Chan left quickly leaving the king and the prisoner alone.

  
"So you were saying...?"

  
Jisung didn't know if he felt better or worse being alone at the mercy of the intimidating figure in front of him.

  
"Well...that was pretty much it. I can do anything you want ...willingly ...to pay for my crimes if you give me time"

  
Minho stayed silent for a long moment regarding the intriguing man, he was either very smart or had no sense of self-preservation at all to make such a bold move. He didn't remember the last time anyone had tried to bargain with him, not even for their lives. It was refreshing. What could he possibly loose of his less than colorful existence by indulging the young man?

  
"Okay"

  
"Okay?"

  
"Yes, you'll do anything I want"

  
Jisung sighed in relief, imminent death seemed to get a little far away from him. He took a deep breath to clear his running mind.

  
"And what do you want?"

  
Minho narrowed his gaze on the strange boy, his eyes full of dare.

  
"I want you to make me interested in life"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! So...this is my first skz related fic, I'm sucker for vampires and I just had to write something about it!
> 
> I greatly appreciate any thoughts, I'd love to improve my writing!!


End file.
